1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reading apparatus and to a recording medium in which operating descriptions of an information reading apparatus are recorded in multiple languages and the information reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, in an information reading apparatus for reading and displaying recorded information, information such as operating procedure and description of the information reading apparatus (hereinafter referred to as operating descriptions), together with operation programs for operating the apparatus, is stored in a main ROM within the apparatus. Hence, in the image reading apparatus, it is generally arranged such that operating descriptions are displayed only in one language of the country in which the information reading apparatus is used. Therefore, every time when the destination of the apparatus is changed, it has been necessary to change the contents of the main ROM so that they are adapted for use in the language of the country of destination. Accordingly, the same product of the conventional image reading apparatus has been unable to be used in all countries of the world but has to have its specifications changed for every place of destination.
However, with the conventional information reading apparatus as described above, it has been necessary to change the specifications so that they are adapted for use in each language of the place of destination and it has been impossible to make one product applicable to all places of the world and, accordingly, an increase in cost has been unavoidable.